1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and control method thereof and, more particularly, to an image processing apparatus which has a display input function of generating an input signal upon contacting a display screen, and a “communicate” function with a mobile information terminal, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, opportunities to print image data stored in mobile information terminals such as a mobile phone, digital still camera, notebook type personal computer, PDA, and the like using image processing apparatuses such as a printer and the like are increasing. As a method of connecting such devices, a method using wireless communications such as Bluetooth, a wireless LAN, and the like has been proposed so as to lessen the trouble of cable connections. According to such wireless communications, the user can be free from any inconvenience encountered upon manually plugging in a cable to the back surface of an apparatus such as USB, IEEE1284, and the like, and confusion about where the receptacle is (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-185388).
However, in case of cable connections using wired interfaces such as USB, IEEE1284, and the like, the connection state between a mobile information terminal and image processing apparatus is clear. On the other hand, in case of wireless communications, such connection state between devices often becomes unclear. For example, in case of wireless communications by means of Bluetooth, since wireless communications with an effective distance of about 10 m are normally allowed, a plurality of apparatuses having an identical wireless communication function may exist within a communication range in some cases. In such cases, it is difficult to determine with which communication apparatus the mobile information terminal can communicate in practice.
The same applies to the communication apparatus side. For example, when data in an image processing apparatus is to be transferred to a mobile information terminal, a plurality of mobile information terminals having an identical wireless communication may exist within a communication range in some cases. In such cases, it is difficult for the image processing apparatus side to automatically determine with which mobile information terminal the image processing apparatus is to communicate.
For this reason, the following method has been proposed (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-252564). That is, with this method, when a plurality of mobile information terminals which can communicate with a communication apparatus exist, a list of mobile information terminals which allow wireless communications from the communication apparatus is displayed on a display unit of the communication apparatus, and the user manually selects a destination from that list. According to this method, the communication apparatus stores device information of mobile information terminals with which it established communications previously, and displays information of these terminals on the display unit.
However, if the name or the like of each mobile information terminal is specified by a simple number or the like, even when a list of mobile information terminals that allow communications is displayed, it is not easy for the user to determine a desired terminal.
In order to solve this problem, a method of assuring a putting space for a mobile information terminal on the communication apparatus, and clearly specifying the mobile information terminal as a communication partner to the communication apparatus when the user places the mobile information terminal on the mobile information terminal putting space has been proposed. According to this method, the communication apparatus side automatically detects the mobile information terminal placed on the mobile information terminal putting space, and limits a communication partner to that mobile information terminal. As such method of limiting a communication partner, for example, according to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-252564 above, the wireless antenna of the communication apparatus is configured to have a small size so as not to communicate with mobile information terminals other than a desired terminal. Also, a method of controlling the transmission power or reception sensitivity upon wireless communication so as not to communicate with mobile information terminals other than a desired terminal is available (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-128246). More specifically, a part of the communication apparatus around the wireless antenna is shielded so as to control the communication apparatus to receive a radio wave in only a specific direction.
As described above, a technique for limiting a communication partner to a desired mobile information terminal when there are a plurality of mobile information terminals which can make wireless communications with the communication apparatus is about to be established. However, according to the related art, the communication apparatus does not have any function of automatically settling a communication partner, but it has an assistant function of displaying mobile information terminals that can make wireless communications from the communication apparatus on the display unit, and prompting the user to select a desired terminal. That is, since the user himself or herself confirms mobile information terminals displayed on the display unit, and manually selects a desired mobile information terminal, the communication apparatus must comprise a user interface such as a display unit and the like.
Meanwhile, in general, upon introducing a novel function to an existing apparatus, a dedicated device of the novel function is attached to the apparatus in an initial stage. In the next stage after the advancement of the technologies, an expanded device tends to be produced by incorporating the novel function in a device of the existing apparatus. For example, as a display apparatus, along with an increase in screen size of liquid crystal panels in recent years, a liquid crystal touch panel prepared by integrating a liquid crystal display (display device) and contact sensor (manipulation device) has prevailed.
Such integration may provide the following two merits. First, since a new dedicated device need not be attached to the existing apparatus, a physical installation space of the apparatus can be reduced. Second, since the user need not alternately handle a plurality of dedicated devices attached to a single apparatus, this contributes to a reduction of the operation load on the user and a short operation time.
Therefore, upon incorporating the communication apparatus in an existing image processing apparatus or the like as described above, a communication device used as the mobile information terminal putting space on the communication apparatus may be integrated with a display device such as a liquid crystal touch panel or the like. That is, upon implementing a high-speed wireless communication function as an interface with a mobile information terminal, and a large-screen, liquid crystal touch panel display function as a user interface at the same time, the installation space of the apparatus can be reduced, and the user can make more intuitive operations.
However, when these two functions are implemented on a single touch panel UI, a mobile information terminal may be placed on function selection menu buttons displayed on the touch panel UI. In such cases, the communication apparatus side may misinterpret “placement of a mobile information terminal” for “pressing of a function selection menu button”. With this misinterpretation, switching of a menu display is not always done appropriately. When a mobile information terminal with a relatively large size such as a mobile phone or PDA which has a large screen and full keyboard, or a notebook type personal computer is placed on the touch panel UI, it physically covers the touch panel UI surface. As a result, the display area narrows down, resulting in poor operability.